End of an Era
}} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} End of an Era is the third mega event of Season 4 of NoDQ CAW and the seventh mega event in the league's history. It hosts three matches, all serving as a prelude to Season 5. The event's theme tune was The End by The Beatles. Matches Spider-Man and Link v Batman and Mr. Clean – Street Fight As the competitors make their entrance, Bobby Spade gets riled at Bruce Lee joining him and Wade Needham on commentary to serve a mediator. Both Wade and Bobby have chosen their competitors for the match. Mr. Clean’s partner surprises Wade. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Mr. Clean clotheslines Link to start the match. Batman elbow smashes Link then strikes Link with a chair. Mr. Clean does the same to Spider-Man as Link retrieves a pole from under the ring and hits both of his opponents. Batman misses Link with the chair then DDTs him onto it. Link, Mr. Clean and Batman furiously swing chairs at their opponents. Batman and Link spill to the outside as Spider-Man goes to town on Mr. Clean. Batman gives Link a military slam on the outside. Mr. Clean gives Spider-Man a vertical suplex and then heads outside to give Link the Clean Cut. Batman and Mr. Clean give Spider-Man a double back drop through a commentary table. Link heads to the outside and hits Mr. Clean with the ZDT. Batman covers Spider-Man but the referee is out of position and doesn’t make a count in time. Mr. Clean throws Link back into the ring. Batman hits Link with a chair and bloodies the Hylian. Link and Spider-Man attempt a spike piledriver on Mr. Clean. In an attempt to break up the move, Batman accidentally knocks Mr. Clean face-first into the mat, bloodying him. Batman Irish whips Link out of the ring once again and covers him. The referee doesn’t not reach them in time, however. Spider-Man gives Batman a piledriver on the entrance ramp then delivers a Spidey Sense Suplex at the ringside area. The four men brawl and Spider-Man strikes Mr. Clean with a steel chair and makes the cover. The referee is again slow to respond and fails to make the count. The competitors battle up the entrance ramp. Batman connects with a hurricanrana onto Spider-Man and bloodies the web-slinger. Mr. Clean covers Spider-Man for a 2-count. Batman catches Spider-Man in a roll-up for another 2-count. Mr. Clean weakens Spider-Man’s head area with a sleeper suplex. Spider-Man retrieves the steel chair and races towards Mr. Clean with it but Mr. Clean catches him with a vertical suplex. Batman Clotheslines Link so hard he falls off the stage. Catching Batman completely off-guard, Spider-Man rolls him up with a small package for the win. Winners: Spider-Man and Link After the match, Mr. Clean assaults Batman and gives Batman a Clean Sweep on the entrance ramp. Mr. Clean finds a ladder near the stage and sets it up, scaling it to dive off at Batman. Batman climbs the other side to punch Mr. Clean off. Mr. Clean blocks the punch and suplexes Batman from the top of the ladder and off the stage to the concrete floor below. Michael Myers v Sting - Steel Cage Match Michael Myers misses a clothesline, Sting capitalises with a shoulder barge to take his opponent down. Sting gets Myers in the corner and chokes Myers with his boot. Myers gets out of the corner and kicks Sting. Sting gives Myers a bulldog. Myers gives Sting a suplex and piledriver, bloodying Sting in the process. Myers scales the cage, but Sting pulls him off wall. Myers gives Sting a Michinoku driver and follows up with a flapjack. On commentary, Wade Needham and Bobby Spade have a calamitous falling out and Bobby ends up leaving the commentary booth after Wade tells Bobby he tops the list of people who would like to see Bobby in a grave. Wade attempts to leave commentary as well, but Bruce Lee convinces him to remain. Sting Irish whips Myers into the corner and attempts a Stinger Splash but Myers blocks it with a boot and fires back with a springboard bulldog. Myers clotheslines Sting and tries to escape the cage again. Sting again pulls him off and applies a stump puller. Myers gets out and gets Sting in the corner and punches and stomps away at his opponent. Sting delivers an elbow drop to Myers. Bobby returns to the commentary table and Wade attempts to apologise, though Bobby sits in silence. Myers hits the 10/31 and climbs the cage. Sting charges at the cage wall and knocks Myers down. Myers catches Sting with a DDT but then misses with successive Running Chop Blocks. Myers gets behind Sting and delivers a Sleeper Suplex before again trying to scale the cage. Sting suplexes Myers and Irish whips him into the corner before launching a Stinger Splash, which he follows up with a Scorpion Death Drop. Sting attempt to climb the cage but doesn’t notice a second Michael Myers has joined the participants in the ring. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} The two Myers double-team Sting, brutally wearing him down. As they did at Bound For Glory 2, the Myers deliver a Doomsday Device. Upon getting up, they see a second Sting has joined the match! The second Sting bloodies one of the Myers. All four men scale a side of the cage and attempt to escape. Sting gets out of the cage first. However, Wade fails to notice an important detail that both Bobby and Bruce both picked up on: it was the second Sting that picked up the victory, not the real deal. Winner: Fake Sting Jason Voorhees v Freddy Krueger - Harbour From Hell Match Jason Voorhees is still in his Giga Jason-esque appearance and wearing Freddy Krueger’s clawed glove. The two men stare one another down as the match begins. They slowly approach one another and continue the stare down. The two try to strike one another but neither one get the upper hand. Eventually, Jason Voorhees strikes Freddy Krueger down repeatedly. The two men toss one another around before picking up an oil drum each. The two throw their drums but they both collide in mid-air. Jason Irish whips Freddy into the wall repeatedly. Jason tries to throw Freddy off the boat. The two battle at the edge of the boat but neither one can get the edge, even as Jason gives Freddy a Crystal Lake Slam over the edge, with Freddy holding onto the edge at the last moment and pulling himself back up. Freddy clotheslines Jason down. He attempts to throw an oil drum at Jason but Jason catches it and throws it back. The two fight back and forth over the oil drums. Freddy charges Jason and is back-dropped for his troubles. Jason DDTs Freddy through a palette and Irish whips him into various structures around the boat. The two men climb the stairs leading to the next level. Jason Irish whips Freddy through an upended palette. Jason piledrivers Jason on a steel grated platform, buckling the platform, then gives Freddy a Dominator onto the platform. Freddy fights back with a Widow’s Peak on the platform then goes to pick up a shovel. The two men battle over it until Jason snatches it and smacks Freddy with it repeatedly. Jason Irish whips Freddy into a wall repeatedly until it breaks apart and Freddy falls down to the lower level. Jason follows Freddy and the two continue to brawl. Jason back drops Freddy and gives him a tornado DDT. The two men climb back up to the next level. Freddy gives Jason a spinebuster then clotheslines him down. Freddy gives Jason a Lucid Dream and then gives Jason a Protoplex on the steel grated platform which collapses entirely, sending both men down to the bottom level once again. Freddy is the first to his feet and finds a series of weapons to smash over Jason. Freddy finds a cinder block and DDTs Jason onto it before continues the assault with more weaponry. Jason gets to his feet and snatches a metal pole off Freddy then chokes him with it. Jason attempts an inverted suplex but Freddy counters into a suplex of his own. Freddy delivers a painful driver to Jason then goes to retrieve more weaponry. The two continue to fight with weapons until Jason snatches a cinder block from Freddy and explodes it over Freddy’s head. Jason gives Freddy a back drop and a cradle piledriver. The two men once again climb to the next level. They both begin to fight with punches and kicks. Jason again back drops Freddy. Jason Irish whips Freddy into the wall again. Freddy fights back and clotheslines Jason so hard he sends the wall panel flying. Jason gives Freddy a half-nelson suplex then bashes Freddy with a shovel, causing Freddy to bleed. Jason keeps up the assault with the shovel until Freddy gets up and grabs it, striking Jason with it and throwing it at him. Freddy climbs the pole at the edge of the level and leaps to the top level. Freddy hits Jason with a Lucid Dream and watches joyously as Jason struggles to get back up. Jason climbs up to the top level. The two fight back and forth until Jason delivers a spinebuster which he follows up with a Crystal Lake Slam, immediately followed by five more. Jason picks up a palette and smashes it over Freddy. Jason locks in a submission move to wear Freddy down. He then picks Freddy up and Crystal Lake slams him from the top level- with the removal of the steel grated platform earlier, Freddy is sent to the very bottom of the ship. Jason climbs the pole to reach the NoDQ CAW Championship. As the belt is within reach, Jason is struck by a bolt of lightning. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Everything is still for a very long time. Eventually, with less than 40 seconds on the clock, Freddy gets up and rushes towards the upper level. Bobby tries to make a deal with the universe and claims that if Freddy wins, he will be loyal to his family and stop gambling. After brief look at Jason, Freddy climbs the pole, gets into position and leaps for the belt, grabbing it with exactly one second left on the clock. Freddy Krueger is the new NoDQ CAW Champion and will be taking the Championship to NoDQ Eastern. Winner: Freddy Krueger An elated Bobby Spade promises Freddy will be on the first episode of NoDQ Eastern, as will Mr. Clean versus Batman. As the show goes off the air, Bobby taunts a crying Wade. Debuts * Fake Sting Category:Season 4 Category:NoDQ CAW Championship Matches Category:Freddy vs. Jason Category:Mega Events